In a typical cellular wireless communication system, a radio access network (RAN) includes a plurality of base stations, each of which radiates to define one or more coverage areas (cell sectors) in which mobile stations served by the RAN can thereby obtain connectivity with broader networks such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet.
A RAN will typically communicate with served mobile stations according to an agreed air interface protocol, examples of which include CDMA (e.g., 1xRTT or 1xEV-DO), iDEN, WiMAX, LTE, GSM, HSDPA, and others now known or later developed. As a mobile station moves about in such a system, the mobile station may identify potential coverage areas in which the mobile station could operate and then may select from the potential coverage areas a coverage area in which to operate. For instance, the mobile station may evaluate pilot signals in order to identify a strongest sector in which the mobile station should operate. Once the mobile station has identified a sector in which the mobile station will operate, the mobile station may then operate in the identified sector.